


Broken record

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: Army life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Army man!Liam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid!Fic, M/M, Married Ziam, Smut, Twins, armyWife!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: "The army has my soldier but I have his heart" was all that Zayn could think of each time he sees Liam.A snippet of Ziam married life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after I watched 'Man down'. I hope you will like it ;)

**Broken record**

_Who wrote the book on goodbye?_  
There's never been a way to make this easy  
When there's nothing quite wrong but it don't feel right  
Either your head or your heart, you set the other on fire

___ **Lauv-The other**

Zayn breathed deeply facing the small window in the kitchen. His hands clenched tight the edge of the sink, knuckles whitening under the pressure.

“You know I can’t say no”

The words echoed behind him as his husband for three years now packed his bag. Liam sighed closing the zipper, the soft noise filled the room breaking the constant sobs of Zayn nearby.

“I don’t want to go but I‘ve to… You knew that I would go someday when we signed” Liam started again getting closer to the brunet.

“When _you_ signed!!” Zayn toned finally facing the man, eyes hard and unforgiving but also filled with sadness and fear.

“Really now? You wanna go there?” Liam groaned staring as his husband pulled away from him, back colliding gently against the counter. “It will pass by quickly…In six months or less I will be back home” He offered with an hesitant smile but it didn’t seem to work. Zayn scoffed wrapping his tan arms around his shaking silhouette. The small hands clutched on the sweater worn-out fabric.

“What about our boys, huh?” The brunet tried looking up at Liam, eyes full of tears and heart breaking as the mere idea that his husband would go on tour in some warzone country.

“Our boys will be fine here with you, their mommy” Liam whispered with a fond smile pulling Zayn for a hug, arms wrapping around the shaking body in a tight grip. The brunet wriggled trying to free himself but only to fail, surrendering in the warm embrace. He hid his face in Liam’s neck, salty water wetting the man’s skin as Zayn hugged him even tighter.

“I am fighting for you, for our boys…Our freedom, so we can live whatever the hell we want” Liam started but Zayn’s hand found its way toward his mouth silencing him instantly.

“Please don’t give me that bullshit again” He rasped voice broken from crying. “I know it by heart, and each time you keep feeding me the same shit…You’re a broken record” Zayn added burying his face in his lover’s chest breathing in his musky comforting scent. He could feel Liam’s heartbeat steady against his cheek while his own was raging making him breathless, and an emotional mess.

“I love you” Liam murmured trying to look down at his husband. His chest felt heavy because of the sad sight, usually Zayn was so carefree and happy however at that moment it seemed as if the shorter man held the weight of the world on his frail shoulders.

“Don’t look at me!” Zayn snapped hiding his face away from the brown gaze. He didn’t want Liam to see him in such state, and he didn’t want to give the man any chance to kiss him. It was a pattern that Zayn grew to hate.

Each time before Liam would leave for a tour, he would kiss Zayn deeply and passionately, then push him against a wall and take him right there and then, hard and fast. In those stolen moments of broken intimacy, it never was about sex but only the deep carnal need to feel the other. Each time felt like Liam took away a fragment of Zayn’s heart, but never to return it.

The thought made Zayn sob harder because Liam already had his whole heart. There was nothing left to take, he just wanted the man to stay there with him, with their sons…with his family.

“I love you” Liam repeated hugging the brunet, rocking them softly left to right. His gaze looked away through the small kitchen window. It was already the sunset and the cargo plane was set to take off in two hours. Half a year seemed like an eternity away from his family, but he wanted to fight for them and their bright future.

“Don’t” Zayn whispered finally meeting his husband’s loving gaze. “You’re a broken record, always the same pattern” He chuckled humorlessly leaning in the touch as Liam wiped the hot tears rolling down the tan cheeks.

“But I am your broken record, always and forever” Liam teased with a bright smile, thumbs stroking over the wet skin. He took a step forward pushing Zayn against the wall, and pressed their bodies together.

“My jaan” Zayn confessed with a shiver. His eyes closed unconsciously and a moan escaped his bruised red lips. He knew all too well what was to come, not even gasping when Liam pulled down his pantie and lifted him up against the wall.

“My wifey” Liam purred impatient to thrust inside the tight heat of his husband. “Always” He added grabbing the bottle of oil nearby, knocking over a cup of tea in his hurry.

“And forever” Zayn finished in a breathless moan when he felt the hard throbbing shaft slide inside of him in one thrust.

“ _Always and forever_ ” They repeated at the same time. The room was quickly filled with the constant harsh sound of skin on skin slapping fast and sporadically.

The crave for more burned in their veins, pleasure pooled in their bellies like lava waiting patiently to explode and wash over their trembling bodies. Liam pulled Zayn’s hair making them lock eyes through the love making, never breaking the contact. It wasn’t about sex but all about the need to reach for Zayn’s soul and own it.

Liam smiled feeling the tight rim convulse around his cock, pushing him over the edge. He spilled inside the wet heat making Zayn groan. It was there, the feeling, love…He lived for those stolen moments because then he knew without a doubt that he was loved and he had a home to come to after every war he fought.

Zayn reached with shaking hands toward Liam pulling him down for a harsh needy kiss. He wasn’t the only one giving, he knew that as much as Liam owned everything he was, he too had a claim over his husband’s soul and heart.


End file.
